Flarp
prepares to play a game of Flarp.]] Flarp, often stylised as FLARP, is an Extreme Role Playing game played by Alternian trolls. The name is derived from the real-world term LARP, short for Live Action Role-Play, combined with the onomatopoeia for the sound bats make, 'flap'. The game A Flarp campaign begins, or is ' ', when the game's grub is ' ' lays the series of eggs which will hatch into the game's Gaming Flapstractions - pixelated creatures similar in form to bats. The Flapstractions contain all the data and procedures required for the campaign to take place, and immediately after hatching they on this pre-programmed data as well as live instructions from the opposite team's Clouder (filling a role similar to that of a Dungeon Master in real-world role playing games). The role of at least one Flapstraction is to bond itself to the player and become a , which keeps track of that player's vital statistics and projects them holographically as visible gauges above the player. Other Flapstractions serve the role of , and, likely through live instruction on the Clouder's part, are capable of . Classes In Homestuck * The is a class limited to knives and similar weapons, includingdaggerlances. Aradia describes the Boy-Skylark as }} whose abilities are the most useful at only the highest levels (similar to the Page class of Sburb). The class' name and outfit are a reference to Pupa Pan, himself a reference to real-life literary figure Peter Pan. Vriska claims that her own Flarp character is the worst nightmare to Boy-Skylarks everywhere. ** Tavros Nitram was a known player of the Boy-Skylark class, using an inexpensive daggerlance as his weapon. ** Andrew Hussie, while dressed in a Boy-Skylark costume, is referred to as a ' '. ** Outside of the game of Flarp, John Egbert has also taken the role of Boy-Skylark on the 14th rung of his Echeladder. *The is a class played by Vriska Serket, who claims her character accumulated more treasure and levels than any other player of the class. Spy games, intrigue and rebellion expansion * The unnamed espionage-themed Flarp expansion introduced in Hiveswap introduces an Espiacrooner class, which apparently is a stealth- and singing-oriented class difficult to play at all levels. Its name is derived from the words "espionage", as in spying, and "crooner", as in a male singer of sentimental, soft music. Specific games Team Charge v. Team Scourge In Homestuck, some time prior to the events of Hivebent, the trolls played the game in two teams: Team Charge and Team Scourge. During a session, Aradia was distracted while Tavros' paralyzing accident occurred, and subsequently felt guilty about not being able to help. She attempted to take revenge against the person responsible, Vriska Serket. She did this by to haunt Vriska. Upon the urging of , Vriska elected to strike back. Vriska took control of Sollux Captor, made him fly to Aradia's hive and eat Mind Honey. The resultant eye blasts levelled Aradia's hive and killed both Aradia and her lusus. Afterwards, Vriska continues to play Flarp many more times with other trolls, whereas the two other survivors of this fateful game renounce extreme roleplaying. Vriska continues because it is the best way to . It is very that Equius played this game, and very that he also forbade Nepeta from joining for the above reason. Eridan Ampora was also a proficient Flarper, amassing a large stockpile of treasure and weaponry from his victories in the game. Team Charge Debacle The Team Charge Debacle is a series of events, originally thought of as a singular accidental event, that occurred due to the Team Charge v. Team Scourge session of Flarp. It started with Vriska crippling Tavros, and continued through a vicious cycle of revenge. During one FLARP session, Vriska, Tavros' clouder, set up an extremely difficult session for him, trapping him between a cliff and some unreasonably overpowered enemies. Realizing that there was no possible way to win, he tried asking Aradia and Terezi for help. Neither responded, as they were distracted by . Helpless, Tavros refused to perform an action (like rolling or attacking), instead opting to surrender and quit the game altogether. In response, Vriska intervened and used her powers to . Tavros survived, but permanently lost the use of his legs. As an act of protest, Aradia and Terezi severed ties with Vriska. Aradia was racked with guilt over her inability to help Tavros. Terezi advised her to not take action, and volunteered to handle it herself. Despite Terezi's warnings, Aradia decided to take revenge, with the encouragement of the voices of the dead. She summoned the ghosts of Vriska's previous victims, and unleashed them on her. As Vriska was overwhelmed by the ghosts, she received a message from , who suggested that she kill Aradia as revenge for the ghostly haunting. After arguing with him briefly, Vriska manipulated Sollux Captor into consuming mind honey and killing Aradia with his psionics, an act made particularly cruel by the implication of a romantic relationship between the two. In response to this, Terezi tricked Vriska by contacting her and forewarning her of her plan to exact revenge, suggesting that Vriska consult her Magic Cue Ball to confirm the seriousness of Terezi's threat. Immediately afterwards, with Sollux's help, she contacted and told him that Vriska was using one of his valued objects, (the Magic Cue Ball), to cheat in the game that they were playing together. In anger, he blew up the Cue Ball in Vriska's face, causing her to lose her arm and her vision eightfold. Vriska retaliated immediately by using her mind powers in a Psychic Double Reach-Around. She began by gaining mind control over Tavros, and used his powers of psychic animal communion to control Terezi's Lusus, which guided her while she slept. She then used the lusus' influence over Terezi to persuade her to walk into the middle of the forest during a bright Alternian day and open her eyes and stare into the blistering Alternian sun, blinding her. This event also caused Terezi's dream self to wake up on Prospit and stare into Skaia, blinding her as well. This was likely inspired by Mindfang's idea of . After this final exchange, Vriska and Terezi eventually established a truce, ceasing this cycle of revenge. In a later with Terezi, Karkat mentions that Vriska had been nowhere near her at the time—since Vriska cannot control Terezi, he is baffled as to how she managed to blind her. Eventually, once the trolls have entered the Medium, Aradia receives her Soulbot from Equius, and regains a physical form and stronger emotions. She travels to the Land of Maps and Treasure to confront Vriska. Thanks to her new robotic strength, she beats her to near death and leaves her to bleed out with Tavros nearby. Unconscious, Vriska wakes up on Prospit, only to be greeted by Terezi, who completes the karmic cycle with a slap to her face. Directly after, her dream self manipulates Tavros, but only into writing himself messages in her blood (she does not take full control of his mind). She tells him to take her to her quest cocoon and kill her quickly, which he fails to have the cojones to do. She dies slowly within the cocoon and ascends to god tier. As revenge for her slow and painful death, she later on the meteor, stabbing him through the chest with his own lance and letting him fall off a cliff, where he lands next to Terezi. Xefros and Dammek's Flarp campaign(s) Dammek and Xefros Tritoh have partaken in at least one game of Flarp in the past. Dammek was a fan of an expansion revolving around espionage and rebellion, basing his own underground rebellion on the system and encouraging Xefros to obtain his own copy of the expansion's rulebook from Scythian. Xefros had intended his Flarp character to be in a band like himself, but apparently never went through with it. It would also appear that Dammek either intended to or actually did have two Flarp characters, rather than the standard one. Coding Part of 's genetic code was contained in the Flarp rulebooks, written by the members of Team Charge and Team Scourge, each immediately after their "accidents". Each part of the code was written in the color of the bat on their rulebooks. Tavros wrote (GCAT) with the insides of a Host Plush, via to do so. Aradia wrote (GCAT) with the soot of her ruined hive, highlighting a binary theme in the code. Aradia also mentions that "Tick" and "Tock" are referring to the Pupa Pan mythology, which could additionally connect to Jack Noir, his alternate universe counterpart Spades Slick, or, arguably, Vriska Serket. Vriska wrote (or , GCA), using her own blood after her Magic Cue Ball exploded in her face. Terezi wrote ( ) with red chalk. Curiously, she doesn't seem to notice this after her dream self wakes up as her room is shown free from her code when she is first introduced to the reader, though she might simply have it at some point. Aradia mentions that the scale was tipped between sisters, an interesting choice of words since Libra is the scale. The meaning of the phrase "Break Heads" is anyone's guess, though one possible interpretation is 's desire to die, fulfilled by breaking his cue ball head. Another possible interpretation may be that the term is referring to the Break shot at the beginning of the a game of pool, and may be an analogy on how both in pool and in Homestuck, important events are set in motion by a break. However, the majority of the code was written by the Gamzee from the doomed Aradia's timeline, on the walls with his Sopor Slime, and in Karkat's ~ATH book, with the blood of the other ten trolls. He used eight letters, (GCATGCAT). The four rulebooks and the ~ATH book were stolen by Agents, and combined with Vriska's Magic Cue Ball and Lil Cal by the Black Queen to create . The entire code, , while serving as the code to create Scratch, was also a hidden message which detailed of . The referred to Scratch's clock ticking down to the moment. correctly refers to 's head breaking open, revealing 's head. Finally, the refers to unleashing the Vast Honk, where one honk was extremely loud, and the second even more so. In Pesterquest: Volume 6, a Flarp character's statistics take the form of ten 'attributes', each shortened to a three-letter acronym and described as follows; *'Vigor (VIM)': Main component of HP. High VIM helps durability while low VIM makes you more dangerous while you're vulnerable. *'Rascality (RAS)': Ability to get away with mischief, as well as your DEFIANCE MATRIX defense. *'Dexterity (DEX)': Measures finesse. Paired with GRA for inticrate tasks. *'Pulchritude (PLC)': Suaveness and hard-boiled credentials, assists with being charming or charismatic. *'Grace (GRA)': Ability to retain poise and smoothness. Paired with DEX for inticrate tasks. *'Appetite (APP)': Hunger & enthusiasm. High APP makes you better in combat, while low APP improves your passive healing. *'Mangrit (GRT)': Not just for men. Helps you lift safes and keep your cool while wounded. *'Hubris (HUB)': Sheer confidence. High HUB allows you to overrule your Clouder more succesfully. Low HUB increases your COMPLIANCE MATRIX offense. *'Leverage (LVG)': The foundation of the BALANCE OF POWER between Clouders. *'Imagination (IMG)': Inventiveness. Useful for all classes while Clouding. The values of these attributes are decided by assigning each of them to one of ten 'dice rostra' associated with the character sheet's 'attribution sconce'. Each rostrum is assigned a number by the roll of several dice, and the number assigned to each rostrum becomes the value of the associated attribute. The dice rostra are named the following; *'Throne of the Empress': a reference to the Condesce *'Scrimshaw Workstation': scrimshaw is bone artwork typically associated with the bones of whales and other nautical animals; sounds similar and may be a reference to the name of the film The Shawshank Redemption *'Tyranny's Tribune' *'Bilgewater Soapbox' *'Oracle's Dias' *'Foolish Professor's Lectern' *'Conductor's Stand' *'Tribune of the Heiress' *'Choir Box of the Facepaint Angels' *'Podium of Runners Up' The two dice rostra with the highest rolled values determine a character's 'starting class', which each combination of the two attributes assigned to these rostra being associated with a class: *'Artful Codger' (GRA and HUB): Apparently a class for older trolls as Vriska's comment on this class is "You're far too much of a pushover to 8e grumpy. How old even ARE you, anyway?" Likely a play on an old codger, as well as the Artful Dodger from Oliver Twist. The classes' special ability is GERIATRICUTIONER'S RETIREMENT! *'Arm Wrestling Champ' (GRT and LVG): Melee class likely just arm-wrestles other players as Vriska immediately asks the player if they "Think you could 8eat ME????????" The classes' special ability is ATOMIC RADIUS! *'Ballerina of the Battlefield' (DEX and GRA): "You put the 'art' in The Art of War. Do an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle. They'll never know what hit 'em". The classes' special ability is ELEGANT IMPALEMENT! *'Boy-Skylark' (APP and IMG): Tavros Nitram's class as it appears in Homestuck. Apparently has "8ig potential". The classes' special ability is TWINKLED-TOED MURDER WHIMSY! *'Bristling Bon Vivant' (VIM and GRA): "Charm the pants off of them. Rule the waves from a throne of pants". The classes' special ability is REDRESS OF THE D'URBERVILLES! *'Cast Iron Skillset' (GRT and VIM): Is a tanking class. Reference to a cast iron skillet. The classes' special ability is SEASONED FOR DEATH! *'Chump-Upender' (RAS and LVG): "Swift as the river, silent as the flatulence of an assassin, you can give anyone a wedgie undetected." Stealth related class. The classes' special ability is THROWING PAINS! *'Churlish Whirlwind' (RAS and DEX): "A cavalcade of rudeness alights on every branch wherever you dare tread." The classes' special ability is BREEZE THOSE STIFFS! *'Comely Sonofabitch' (PLC and RAS): As Vriska puts it "there's probably SOME8ODY out there who's into your whole situ8tion. FLARP does have it's fair share of freaks!!!!!!!!". likely a reference to the meme "This Ugly Son of a Bitch" as homely is another word for ugly. The classes' special ability is UGLY BRISTLING MIRACLE! *'Dapper Damager' (GRT and PLC): Class comes with it's own fake mustache to complete the outfit, it does not increase stats. It does add a +2 to your DWEE8 levels though. The classes' special ability is HANDSOMER MIGHT'S DREAM! - A pun on the Shakespear Play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. *'Divine Urchin' (GRA and RAS): "Unassumingly ratty, you can slip through groups of enemy lines with the grace of an angel" Likely a very good stealth/assassin class. The classes' special ability is COMMUNION OF THE CANTAKEROUS! *'Enfant Cerebral' (RAS and IMG): "There are two snakes inside you. Or maybe three. Their varying material states empower you to confuse all who cross your path". Probabably a reference to the Cherubs Calliope and Caliborn. The description of the class is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid characters Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, along with the "There are two wolves inside you" meme. The classes' special ability is INCOMPREHENSIBLE MINDFUCK! *'Equine Linebacker': GRT and GRA): Equius's Class for his single session. The classes' special ability is NEIGHEVER SEE IT COMING! *'Espaicrooner' (GRA and PLC): A bard class as the character description states that they sing and Vriska asks for the player to "Please don't 8CTUALLY sing". From the espionage expansion introduced in Hiveswap. The classes' special ability is YODEL-AY-HEE-DIE! *'Fanciful Funambulist' (IMG and DEX): "With your head in the clouds, it's important to watch your step! Hopefully you're sure-footed enough to avoid an early downfall." The classes' special ability is CLOTHESLINER! *'Five Finger Fille Fatale' (HUB and DEX): This was Vriska's second choice of class. The class is likely a rouge in dnd standards as she goes on to state that she would make a "pretty gr8 thief". The classes' special ability is YOINKAROONIE! *'Flexterous Fellow' (DEX and GRT): A class Equius must like as Vriska asks the player "Did Equius put you up to this? Try not to get any muscle8east milk on your character sheet". The classes' special ability is FANTASTIC'S FURY! *'Fortified Legate' (VIM and LVG): Armored class that scrawny nerds likely can't handle. The classes' special ability is SOCIAL HOMICIDE! *'Free Musketeer' (GRA and LVG): Reference to Three Musketeer's. "With your limitless poise and social cunning, everyone will be begging for you to join their party... or for mercy. Definitely one of the two." The classes' special ability is ALLEZ-OOP!! (With two exclaimation marks) *'Frontline Vanguard' (APP and VIM): "Does not shy away from the fray". Likely a melee class. The classes' special ability is CANON FODDER! *'Gaptooth Ragamuffin' (RAS and GRT): A pitiful class as Vriska claims that "Getting pitied isn't a win condition in this game, right?" The classes' special ability is BRUTE CANAL! *'Gristlechewer' (APP and GRT): "There's nothing too tough for you to grit your teeth and bear". The classes' special ability is GAIMY LEFTOVERS! *'Haughty with a Body' (PLC and HUB): a reference to the phrase "hottie with a body". "You look like a million boonbucks, with the audacity to know you earned it. People can't touch what they can't afford!" The classes' special ability is VIBE CHEQUE! - An obvious pun on the "Vibe check" meme. *'Herculean Poirot' (IMG and GRT): "(Something about this one sounds really familiar... like a memory of a dream. But maybe some mysteries just aren't meant to be solved.)" The classes' special ability is INSPECT THE UNEXPECTED! - May be a reference to Boldir in some way. *'Hunger Trucker' (DEX and APP): Distracts opponents? Probably a pun on the Alternian word for fridge: Hunger trunk. The classes' special ability is VORACIOUS ALLNIGHTER! *'Immovable Object' (GRT and HUB): a reference to the irresistible force paradox. "You are every omnipotent's worst nightmare. And everyone else's, for that matter". The classes' special ability is MOMENT OF INERTIA! *'Lardbard' (PLC and APP): "De8buffs are the way to play. A little underhanded, 8ut you gotta do what you gotta do." likely a reference to the insult lard-tard. The classes' special ability is SIZZLE SLAM! *'Ozygourmandias' (HUB and APP): a portmanteau of the title Ozymandias and the term "gourmand". "Look upon my sandwich specibus, ye Mighty, and prepare an antacid". The classes' special ability is JUST DESERTS! *'Pablo Pasodoble' (IMG and GRA): seemingly a portmanteau of the name of artist Pablo Picasso and the Spanish military march and dance style Pasodoble. Is a spellcaster class. "As a spirtely spellcaster, you'll be dancing rings around your opponents. Defeat to the beat!" The classes' special ability is PICASSOAN PUMMELPRANCE! *'Pepsterchum' (DEX and VIM): a reference to the chat client Pesterchum. Gives out buffs to other players. The classes' special ability is BULLYBOTHER! *'Petard's Worst Nightmare' (DEX and LVG): "Round up the competition and hoist them up by their own... well, you get the idea". The classes' special ability is HOIST THIS! *'Petticoat Seagrift' (HUB and LVG)L Vriska's Flarp class. She makes you pick again if you attempt to select this option. *'Playknight' (IMG and PLC): Above Skylarks in raw punchability. The classes' special ability is SUMMON IMAGINARY FRIEND! *'Pluck Brigadier' (VIM and IMG): Has winning charm, but good luck winning with that. The classes' special ability is WARSHIP OF THESEUS! *'Piss Icarus' (HUB and VIM) "Full of Vinegar and ready to debuff enemies on the battlefield". A reference to Kid Icarus. The classes' special ability is PUNGENT HUBRIS! *'Pompous Thaumaturge' (HUB and IMG) a reference to the magical act of Thaumaturgy; likely a class related to Eridan Ampora. "Command the opposition's attention with your sheer insufferability. Is it magic? Is it your attitude? Who the fuck can say." The classes' special ability is HAVE A NICE CANTRIP! *'Real Humdinger' (VIM and PLC): "Jab! Jab! Right hook! A flurry of blows will keep your opponents off guard." A melee class. The classes' special ability is HARDBOILED BEATDOWN! *'Scrappy Doer' (APP and RAS): "They specialize in, as the wise man said, gettin 'er done. By any means necessary". Likely a Larry the cable guy reference. The classes' special ability is OOPS, OH NO, I'M SORRY! *'Snacktotum' (LVG and APP): "Jack of all trades, master of yum". The classes' special ability is POTATO CHUPS, LETHAL! *'Social Mountaineer' (PLC and LVG): "Do you smell that? That's the real mountain air. You get that in the city. Now take the pic so we can go back to our condo". The classes' special ability is POST RECEIPTS! *'Spruce Lee' (PLC and DEX): Reference to the martial artist Bruce Lee. A melee class. "Bring a little color to your enemies' cheeks by giving them a much needed makeover. But like, with your fists." The classes' special ability is ARBOREAL DRAGON STYLE! *'Tummywonder' (GRA and APP): "You are an expert at two things: Girth, and the tactical application thereof". The classes' special ability is TRUFFLE SHUFFLE SCUFFLE - A reference to Problem Sleuth. *'Unstoppable Prankmaster' (RAS and VIM): likely a reference to the Prankster's Gambit. This is a class for people who like to prank others. The classes' special ability is ULTIMATE GAMBIT! *'Vainglorious Basterd' (RAS and HUB): Apparently is a kind of player that Vriska likes as according to her "That's the kind of confidence I'm looking for. Unlike SOME weenies I've FLARPed with 8efore." The classes' special ability is GUN! *'Web Minister' (LVG and IMG): "Have you tried turning it off and on again? Yes? Okay, next question: Have you heard the good news about Internet Jegus?" Probably a Cleric class. The classes' special ability is BORN AGAIN TO DIE AGAIN! Trivia * and , becomes enraged, and with his scrapbook he hits Spades Slick twice; once saying quote|scratch|BREAK.}}, and a second time saying quote|scratch|HEADS.}}; an obvious reference to the code. *Team Charge is composed of the two lowest caste lowbloods, and Team Scourge is composed of the two lowest caste highbloods. **This causes the teams playing to consist from zodiac opposites; Taurus being Scorpio's opposite, and Aries being Libra's opposite. This also causes the four classical elements being in the team. (Aries = Fire; Taurus = Earth; Libra = Air; Scorpio = Water) *Terezi's signature red shades are her Redglare Flarp outfit. Category:Homestuck concepts